


The Lost Raider

by Fanfic_is_not_a_sin



Category: Magic: The Gathering, mtg - Fandom
Genre: MTG Flash Fan Fic, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_is_not_a_sin/pseuds/Fanfic_is_not_a_sin
Summary: This was my work for the MTG Flash Fan Fic contest.My tumblr post was: https://dustydarter.tumblr.com/post/170699205342/protean-raider-fic“The Lost Raider is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC.”





	The Lost Raider

##  **Jace and Vraska**

It was Jace who found trace of them first.  While setting the final plans of betrayal for Nicol Bolas in motion, Jace found something in Vraska’s memories that didn’t make sense.

He saw himself.

It was but a brief glance, but when erasing her memories he saw himself in the background before nighttime.  He had gone in to a different tent and knew he had fallen asleep.  But according to Vraska, he had woken her up to take a few members of the crew on an excursion.

Vraska, fake-Jace, and a few select crew scoured the jungle for something.  That Jace never spoke, just motioned to Vraska.  At a point she went to ask, but figured there must be a reason.  She followed—trusting him.  

They reached a passageway in a wall of Orazca and entered it—Jace took lead.  He skulked through the tunnel, windingly and wistfully.  Vraska and her crew barely kept up. Swords drawn.

Vraska could feel the Sun whispering to her—she could feel the power sinking into her skin.    _If the sun is this powerful… I can’t even imagine the power it wields._

Jace was baffled—who was this?

Finally, the exit at the end of the tunnel glistened.  Jace was standing in the middle of the clearing.  Vraska came up to meet him, and her crew took a circle around the both of them. Swords drawn.  Ready to charge.

“Vraksa, now!” said a shrill voice.  Jace pulled his cloak over his face and the crew jumped towards the both of them.

Vraska has used her power many times. She knew the cold granite stare Jace was asking for—and it went blinding.  If the floor had not already been gold, it was now.  A golden light emanated from Vraska stopping the mutinied crew in their tracks. Golden statues all around—except for a lone figure with a cloak.

“I heard they were going to kill you at the Sun,” a silky voice said, “And I knew they’d follow you and  _Him.”_  Jace started glowing an electric blue at his arms and legs.  

Vraska nodded and looked away.  When she turned around, she found a pirate she had saved when she first arrived on Ixalan. The pirate wore a hood that completely covered their head and face.

“I see you remember.” They said.

“How could I forget?” Vraska said, “You turned into  _me_  when I saved you.  Thanks for that.”

“Every debt must be repaid. This is the last time I’ll be able to do this, Vraska of Ravnica. You’ll be leaving soon and there’s not enough time to explain the plans that have put into motion.

“Do not come closer,” the figure said, “When your boy wakes up your memories again, have him tell you about me. And boy, I know you’re listening.” The figure looks straight at to where Jace is standing in the dreamscape. “Find me at the tunnel’s entrance when she walks away a traitor. We have much to discuss.”

##  **Watched**

Jace had cloaked himself as an act of final reconnaissance. He cried as he watched the planar door open, the Sun be taken, and Vraska looking around the room with an empty stare.  And she was gone.

As she left, Jace knew he could walk again.  But he had to finish one more piece of business first—the figure that seemed to know everything.

He found the camp Vraska and he had set up weeks before right outside one of Orazca’s wall.  A fresh fire pit that had recently been put out. They were here.

He followed what he remembered from the memory and weaved his way through the hole to a field of golden soldiers. The figure seemed to have not even moved.

 _I see you’ve made it.  You truly are smart, Jace Beleren._  The thought intruded on Jace’s memories. He hadn’t even felt their presence.

“Why wou-“  _We’re being watched._

Jace saw nothing.  Heard nothing.  He reached out telepathically and felt only a vague presence.  Only the person in front of him.  

_Who’s watching?_

_Someone.  They’ve been watching this entire time. You need to do something before we talk more.  Look into my past—and you may receive answers you didn’t know you were looking for._

_Why?_ Jace asked,  _Who are you?_

_If you search for it, you’ll find what you’re looking for._

Jace felt the vague presence come into picture now—the gates of this figures mind opened for Jace. The force is massive—timeless. But it had a beginning, and that’s where Jace gets taken.

## The Protean Raider

Jace saw innumerable worlds that this being had jumped from.  Walked from.  Jace saw this figure transform into countless people and even some he knew.  They raced across Ravnica, saw the Phyrexian horde, witnessed Brother’s fighting, and even a blank space before the multiverse.  

The more he watched the more questions he had.  They were neither a god, nor anyone truly important to any story.  But they had a mission—to be saved by someone and then to save someone.  When they arrived on Ixalan, they became scared.  They could not leave, so they stayed in this ruthless world.

The climate changed fast as they witnessed Azor shape the law of the land.  What had once been chaos was now controlled.  They needed more—so they had transformed into an older version of a hieormancer of this plane—a warrior-poet.

They thought they were being stealthy as they approached Azor—but nothing can sneak up on a sphinx.

_Be still._  Azor decreed.

And the raider became still.

_You know your role on this plane, so wait for it to arise.  Do not poke your nose in where it does not belong._

_You will fail,_  the raider said,  _do you truly wish for me not to save you?_

_I trust no being older than me._

When Jace came to, the raider was gone with only one word etched into the gold beneath them.

Ravnica.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my work for the MTG Flash Fan Fic contest.  
> My tumblr post was: https://dustydarter.tumblr.com/post/170699205342/protean-raider-fic
> 
> “The Lost Raider is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC.”


End file.
